Agridulce
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: El amor era aterrador… Y Koumei estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermano mayor. Drabble. EnMei.


Tal como dije en el anterior, este fic había sido subido en una cuenta anteriormente, pero por varias circunstancias, esta murió, por lo que la vuelvo a subir con la ortografía y gramática corregida.

 _Publicado Originalmente el 5/03/14_

 _ **Pareja** : EnMei_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Magi no me pertenece, de hacerlo, En tendría todas sus extremidades :T_

* * *

Porque en las tardes aburridas como esa, incluso para ellos, era tedioso permanecer en la escuela, pero los deberes siempre los arrastraban a esto. En la silenciosa biblioteca, los tres esperaban aburridos. Bueno, en realidad sólo dos de ellos esperaban, un tercero había accedido a acompañarlos.

–No hagas eso en la biblioteca…– murmuró el chico albino, observando como el pelirrojo de pecas terminaba de retocar sus uñas de un suave rosado.

–Lo seguiré haciendo aunque digas eso…– contestó de forma automática, sin tomarle importancia a sus quejas. Después de todo, ellos dos tenían ese tipo de amistad extraña y agresiva. Por eso lo había convencido que esperara con ellos hasta tarde a que llegara el profesor que los hermanos Ren necesitaban consultar para un proyecto. Estúpida universidad y sus cosas.

–No estaré cubriéndote siempre, Koumei. –levantándose de su asiento, tomo sus cosas. Habían pasado un par de horas y había terminado la tarea posible. Ahora iría a casa, aunque en realidad el detonante era el peli azul que lo esperaba en la entrada del edificio con una esplendida sonrisa. No entraba porque alguien más en esa mesa lo odiaba, y de la misma forma viceversa. Ren Kouen y Sinbad nunca habían tenido la mejor relación del mundo, por lo que era mejor para ambos mirarse despectivamente desde lejos. –¿Mañana me devolverás mi laptop?–

–Si, ya saque lo que necesitaba…– mirando de reojo al de ojos grises, volvió su atención a su mano. –Aunque… Tal vez mañana se te olvide…–

–¿De qué hablas?– alzando una ceja, se detuvo antes de retirarse. Kouen en cambio, se entretenía lo suficiente con su celular como para ponerle atención a la platica de los dos menores.

–Nada, nada. Te veo mañana– Ja'far quiso quedarse a alegar un poco más, pero seguramente eran tonterías del otro, por lo que rodó los ojos y siguió su camino. Estudiaban la misma carrera, y ambos eran un poco meticulosos y estudiosos, seguramente era por eso que podían llevarse de una manera rara. En cambio, sus novios… ellos entre más se parecieran, más odiaban a su contrario.

–¿A qué te referías?– preguntó el mayor de ambos pelirrojos, cuando los otros dos desaparecieron de su visión. Koumei reaccionó al momento, dejando finalmente sus uñas.

–Bueno, ¿Recuerdas las noticias?– pasó uno de sus mechones con la mano seca por detrás de su oreja. Cierto, el era alguien bastante afeminado, sin embargo, tampoco tenía muchas personas que lo molestaran. Tenia sus propias mañas para mantener a raya a sus compañeros, y tenía el suficiente encanto para conquistar a muchas chicas a pesar de sus modos. Además, tenia a Kouen, que mataría si alguien le hiciera un rasguño. –Eso de que aceptaron los matrimonios del mismo sexo… Sinbad me dijo que se le propondría esta tarde… –suspiro alzando una ceja. –Por eso le pedí a Ja'far que se quedara, él necesitaba tiempo para ir por el tonto anillo que le dará…–

–¿Y porque le ayudaste a ese idiota?– preguntó molesto. Aunque fingiera que no, sentía las miradas de molestia que le dirigía de vez en vez el peli plata. Era normal que defendiera al peli azul frente a él.

–Por que me consiguió libros con alto valor monetario… No me gustan las deudas, hermano– se defendió con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que el otro se enojara aún más por su actitud. En el fondo, también quería ver la reacción de Ja'far, lo molestaría al día siguiente. Y probablemente cuando Kouha se enterara estaría bastante feliz, y Hakuryuu estaría celoso que ellos avancen en su relación cuando el no se puede ni confesar a la pelirroja chica becada de su colegio.

–Tcht…– seguía sin estar conforme con la respuesta del menor, pero lo disimuló sin despegar la mirada del celular, conservando un silencio poco peculiar en él cuando estaban solos.

–Vamos, no te enojes…– rió el menor, acercando su silla a el con una sonrisa seductora. Probablemente Koumei era el único que podía controlar la furia del demonio Ren. –Sabes que jamás te cambiaría por alguien tan patético y sentimentalista como Sinbad…

–Eres amigo de su novio…– contestó, resistiéndose a ese juego de seducción que usaba en su contra regularmente.

–Hasta tú sabes lo beneficioso que es llevarse con alguien como Ja'far. Aunque sea igual de emocional. – Porque así como era su amigo, también sentía un poco de envidia por él. Aunque eran parecidos, el albino siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, personas divertidas que lo apreciaban y querían. En cambio, Koumei solo tenia a Kouen que realmente haría algo por él. –Jamás me voy a ir de tu lado, mi hermano.

–… – dejó el celular con molestia y recargó su rostro en su mano, observando al menor. –¿Es legal casarse con tu hermano?– preguntó de repente, cambiando totalmente el tema… En un principio, el de ojos rosados se quedó callado, sin asimilar del todo la información. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro se tiñó de forma graciosa.

–¿D-de qué rayos estás hablando Kouen?– preguntó nervioso, alejándose de él de golpe. Sus pulsos de corazón tintinearon de la rapidez, cuando los llevó a su largo fleco, pasando sus dedos en este.

–Bueno, el idiota de Sinbad puede tener a Ja'far, ¿O no? – la reacción no le gustó en lo absoluto. Esperaba al menos un rasgo de felicidad pero su hermano menor parecía más que todo en medio de un ataque de pánico. –Así que, yo también me casaré contigo, así te obligare a seguirme, aunque no quieras.–

–Pero… – se detuvo a pensar un poco. Claro, claro, esto debía ser obra del Karma. Como planeaba molestar al albino, ahora a él le tocaba una situación más bizarra. –¿Cómo piensas pedirle mi mano a papá?

–Encontraré la forma– respondió sin titubear.

–Somos hermanos, la gente nos verá extraño.–

–Te beso si quiero a media clase, ¿En serio crees que me interesa eso?–

–Ah…– mierda, mierda… Todo sonaba muy lindo de parte del mayor pero… ¡Pero es que él no era bueno en esto del manejo de los sentimientos!

–Anda, Mei… –acercándose a él en demasía, pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura, obligándolo a mirarlo al tomar su mentón. –¿No estarás por siempre a mi lado?– susurró sobre sus labios, acariciando con su aliento estos mismos. Era una lastima que mientras simples palabras jugaban con el animo del menor, ese tipo de juegos no hacían demasiada diferencia en ese estado.

–…– removiéndose del agarre, supo Kouen no lo soltaría. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. ¿Cómo sería casarse exactamente? Según los libros que había leído las esposas, porque obviamente él lo seria, eran las que se encargaban de hacer aseo y ese tipo de cosas… Las sensibles de la pareja, las que recibían todo tipo de regalos cursis y exigían atención de forma sentimental y romántica… –¡No!

–… ¿No?– gruñó enojado. A él nunca nadie le negaba nada. Koumei mucho menos. –¿Qué quieres decir con no?–

–Pues… –soltándose de su agarre, desvió la mirada, alejándose de el.– ¡No acepto!– y antes de que lo acorralara de nuevo, tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la salida. A la mierda el profesor y su estúpido proyecto, era más importante huir de su hermano.

–¿Por qué no?– se apresuró a reclamar, levantándose de la mesa también, persiguiendo al menor.

–Pues porque no, no, me niego– siguió diciendo alzando la voz conforme mas sentía al pelirrojo detrás de él.

–¿¡No piensas aceptar!?– reclamó aun sin entender la estorbosa actitud.

–¡Pues hazme aceptar si tanto quieres!– reclamó.

–¡Guarden silencio en la biblioteca!– fue esta vez el grito de la secretaria lo que resonó entre las paredes, molesta por tanto escandalo que robaba las miradas de los presentes. Todos sabían la incestuosa relación de ese par, pero nunca eran tan escandalosos como para llegar esto.

Koumei mordió su labio, caminando lo más rápido que pudiese. Huir de la bestia era la única opción… Había aceptado una relación con su hermano porque obviamente sentía algo por él, pero... fallarle era algo que temía, traicionarlo o simplemente no comportarse del modo correcto. Aunque si había algo de ilusión por eso… Sus padres los ahorcarían, cierto, por fallarle a un apellido tan distinguido…Pero también estaba que Kouen de esa manera le demostraba que quería darle un lugar en su vida, decirle ya no sólo a sus compañeras que les perseguían que le pertenecía, quería decírselos a todos, amarrarlo para siempre a su lado, y el mismo pensamiento le aterraba. El amor era aterrador… Y Koumei estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Y así, ya se que esta medio OoC, pero en ese entonces los personajes no estaban tan desarrollados como lo estan ahora~

Espero que les haya gustado~

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
